


Gearstick

by SeoMad (Allganne)



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alpha Seo Youngho | Johnny, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Barebacking, Bodyguard, Fingering, Idol AU, Knotting, M/M, Omega Lee Taeyong, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Bottom, Size Difference, sex on suppressants, submissive johnny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-22 11:06:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19666210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allganne/pseuds/SeoMad
Summary: Johnny is going to get himself fired at this rate.That's what happens, after all, when you fuck the omega you're supposed to be protecting.





	Gearstick

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts), [cobalamincosel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cobalamincosel/gifts).



> I'm right in the middle of making some big decisions with my life atm and apparently this is what has come out of it.
> 
> It has been a goddamn long time since I've written pwp so. Idk.  
> Enjoy?

The Taeyong Johnny sees on on stage is very different to the Taeyong sitting in front of Johnny now. 

It leaves him burning, some nights.  _ Most _ nights.

It doesn't matter how long Johnny has been working with him now. How many days and nights he's spent in the omegas company, the dichotomy between his stage presence and the way he is now. The way Lee Taeyong  _ really is _ always leaves him half breathless, half hard. Torn between an instinctual need to protect and possess. 

Taeyong fuels both and the longer he lets it continue the weaker  _ he _ feels. 

He's going to get himself fired. Hell,  _ blacklisted _ . 

That's what happens, after all, when you fuck the omega you're supposed to be protecting. 

It would be worth it though, for Taeyong. 

"Feeling okay?" He asks softly, leaning in the doorway and watching as Taeyong peers up at him, blinking sleepily. He's tired, looking fluffy and small in the oversized hoodie he's wearing, knees tucked up to his chest. His hair is still drying from his shower and there's still wayward glitter stuck to his eyelashes and collarbones. 

"Itchy," Taeyong frowns and Johnny huffs. 

"I swear I can still feel champagne all over me." He grumbles.

"It's all over my uniform, too," Johnny says throwing him a smile. His jacket had been covered in it as he'd guided Taeyong back through the crowd and it's definitely still in his hair. It’s dried all crunchy from booze and sweat. 

Taeyong has been getting reckless lately. Pushing further into crowds, veering away from safety zones to linger at the barriers. 

It drives Johnny nuts. 

But it's working. His fanbase is growing exponentially and it has only got worse after the new comeback. 

The music video had him almost swimming in champagne and that's where things have gotten _ hard  _ because Taeyong is a tease. He's made his career by being a sex symbol. He represents the confident sexually-liberated omega, the adventurous and non conforming. Celebrating loudly everything most people want to hide. Every alpha wants him, and he makes them want him even more. 

That's his brand.

Johnny has had to watch him fuel an entire crowd into a frenzy tonight with a bottle of champagne and a shirt that turned  _ incredibly _ see through when it got wet. 

Even with the suppressants he took before his shift Johnny has been hard in his trousers since Doyoung had even first started fussing with Taeyong’s look backstage. 

The edge on Johnnys arousal has worn off now, but while he might not want to fuck Taeyong stupid, he does still want him.

He always wants him.

"Has Doyoung calmed down?" He asks and Taeyong lights up, smiling proudly. 

"He was furious until Yuta said Management have doubled his budget. Apparently I get to ruin Louis Vuitton more often."

"Feeling frisky tonight were we?" Johnny teases and Taeyong pouts, scrunching his nose up adorably and shifting uncomfortably. 

"You try being in heat around a crowd of alpha stink."

That surprises Johnny, though given the suppressants Taeyong is on it's no surprise he couldn't tell.

They're enough to keep his pheromones low and his urges lower but there's no off switch to something like a  _ heat _ and a lot of things make sense now. 

Johnny swallows down the little flare of excitement that raises its head. 

"I don't stink do I?" He asks with an exaggerated pout. 

Taeyong shakes his head, tucking his chin on top of his knees and peering at Johnny with wide dark eyes still a little smudged with makeup. 

"No, I like the way you smell," he says with an honesty that makes Johnny flustered and he ducks his head away and clears his throat awkwardly.

"Right, well, let me know when you want me to bring the car around." 

Taeyong cocks his head to the side and peers at Johnny and not for the first time Johnny feels rather small under Taeyongs gaze. 

"Aren't you going to come help me?"

"I don't think that's a good idea," 

"Why not?"

"You're supposed to be in heat."

"And? That doesn't mean I don't know what I want."

"Im -"

"You're meant to stop other people getting handsy with me, Johnny. Nobody said I can't get handsy with  _ you _ ," Taeyong says with an amused little smile that makes Johnny laugh. 

"My boss might disagree."

"Your contract is with me, and I really don't want to terminate it. I'd miss you too much."

_ I would too _ , Johnny thinks. His dick ends up making the decision for him before his brain can catch up and he takes another step further inside the dressing room.

Taeyong's grin brightens. 

"What about the others?" 

"I'm pretty sure Yuta is eating Doyoung out in a closet right now so there's plenty of time for you to come a little closer, you know."

Johnny laughs, feeling chastened, and does as he's told walking over to Taeyong and offering him a hand to help him stand. 

The giddy little smile he gets enough to make Johnny preen. Taeyong starts unfolding himself then and Johnny's knees almost buckle as he catches the first taste of Taeyongs scent. 

The dampeners are doing a damn good job, Johnny thinks, to have kept this at bay all night. But there aren't any in the dressing room and this close all Johnny can smell is Taeyong. It's clean and sharp and enticing and just a little sweet and the half hard on he's had since he watched Taeyong douse himself in champagne well over an hour ago now starts building again.

"Mmm, you do smell good." Taeyong hums letting Johnny take most of his weight without warning and almost tumbling into Johnny’s chest when he pulls him forwards too hard. 

"Careful now," Johnny says and resists the urge to pick Taeyong up around the waist and march him off somewhere like a Neanderthal. 

"You can say no, you know. I'm not going to say anything if you don't want me." Taeyong says with a pout and Johnny laughs. 

"I never said  _ that _ ," he grins and watches the way Taeyongs body relaxes and he peers up at him through his lashes, lip between his teeth in a coquettish little pout.

"I didn't think you would. You have a very nice cock I think will be very good to me and I'm feeling particularly needy today," he says dragging one of his fingers down Johnny's chest until he gets to his belt where he gives up on being coy and palms the front of Johnny’s dick 

Johnny moans and bites his lip. 

"Do you want to be good to me, Johnny?" Taeyong asks as he slowly presses his hand over Johnny’s growing erection, following the shape of it through his trousers. 

"Yes," he says and Taeyong grins, giddy and bright with victory and he leans up on his toes and draws Johnny into a kiss, heady and sweet only to pull back before Johnny can really get drunk on the taste of him. 

"I'll call Mark for the car," he croaks and Taeyong laughs.

"Leave the poor baby alone. He can drive Yuta and Doyoung home later."

"Didn't he bring you?" Johnny asks feeling stupid with all the blood in his dick and leaving none left in his brain.

Taeyong laughs again and digs his hand into the pocket of Johnny’s trousers, unsubtly stroking against Johnny’s dick through the sheer fabric as he pulls out Johnnys keys. 

"You can take me home, right?" He teases.

Johnny nods and lets Taeyong fold his keys into his hand. 

Following when the omega takes the lead, Johnny lets himself be pulled along behind Taeyong. 

He gets a little of his brain back when they reach the main hallways again, the dampeners making Taeyongs scent fade back a little and its more than enough for Johnny remember his  _ job  _ and he helps guide Taeyong towards where he parked his car, keeping an eye on the back of the little omega. 

Thankfully it's quiet and late enough after the show not many people are waiting around for the star to come out anymore. 

Not that everyone is gone. 

Johnny steps up instinctively and Taeyong happily tucks himself close, letting Johnny pull the hood up around his face. He feels small under Johnny’s arm, but it's the closest they’ve ever been, and he feels like  _ Johnny's _ like this. Small and soft and letting Johnny be a big hulking Alpha looming over him instead of the walking shadow he normally gets to be.

He's spent months protecting Taeyong from a distance. A small distance, mind, but a distance all the same. He keeps people away, not keeps Taeyong close and he feels giddy and happy as he guides them over to his shitty car that needs a service and probably an oil change and definitely a vacuum and then Taeyong makes the happiest little whine as he climbs into the front seat and Johnny doesn't want to change anything about his shitty car at all.

"It smells like you," Taeyong says as Johnnys shoots him a look, folding himself into the drivers seat. 

“Are you alright?” he asks, because he likes to dote, or so Ten’s always complained. Except Taeyong looks pleased at Johnny’s attention and he preens under the attention again. 

"Never better. Do you know how good you smell, Johnny? You've been driving me  _ nuts _ . I've spent all day thinking about your cock. About letting your knot fill me up until I nearly burst. And then I want you to eat me out so we can try again."

"Oh my  _ god _ ," Johnny groans and bites his lip as he grips the steering wheel tightly, trying not to touch himself as Taeyong is curled up in the front seat watching him intently, eyes dark with building arousal. 

"Do you know how sexy your lips are, Johnny? How hot you are? I had to have you the moment I saw you. The prettiest alpha of the bunch."

Johnny lets out an involuntary growl and breathes out through his nose as he tries to calm down enough to pull the car out of the parking spot.

Taeyong let's out a low giggle but at least has the decency to fall quiet and let Johnny concentrate. 

But it's barely enough. Even with the windows down Johnny can smell him and it obvious Taeyong’s heat is purging through his suppressants with Johnny so close. 

Every time he hits the break too hard or turns too quickly Taeyong lets out small breathy whimpers and Johnny is ready to break something by the time he pulls up to the security entrance to Taeyong’s apartment block. 

Yukhei waves him through with a grin but Johnny is well past anything so trivial as embarrassment. 

"Do you need me to carry you upstairs?" He asks as he settles the car into Taeyong’s empty parking bay. 

"No," Taeyong replies as he unbuckles his belt and slides between Johnny and the steering wheel in a single smooth motion that makes Johnny’s eyes bulge and he panics and wraps his hands around Taeyong's tiny waist. 

It has to be uncomfortable, the wheel has to be pressing into his back, but Taeyong doesn’t seem to care, sitting tight in Johnny’s lap and Johnny doesn’t care much either. 

Not when he can smell the arousal in Taeyong’s scent, not when the omega grinds down onto him hard and slow, intentional and antagonising. 

"I'm very happy right here," he says leaning in to whisper the words as closely to Johnny's lips as he can get without tasting them for himself. 

Taeyongs voice is a breathy whisper and Johnny has never been so turned on in his life.

But Taeyong isn't done, ghosting from Johnny’s lips to just under his jaw where he finally presses a hot kiss to the tense lines of Johnny's jugular. Tucking himself into the side of Johnny’s neck and kissing his way down Johnny’s throat, suckling against the skin with his tongue and teeth. 

Johnny groans and digs his fingers into the hollows of Taeyong’s hips, smoothing over the skin of his lower back and down to his little ass. 

His cheeks seem to fit into Johnny’s hands like they were made to be there and as Taeyong pulls Johnny into a kiss, licking into his mouth with intent, Johnny smoothes his hands over the taut muscles and up under his thighs to hoist him higher. 

Taeyong whines as Johnny holds his body weight entirely, his fingers pressing into the damp underside of Taeyong’s thighs before he lets go to blindly pull at the seat adjustment. 

It clicks into place and the seat slides back a few inches without warning.

Taeyong yelps and then giggles, never quite breaking away from his kiss. There’s a little more room now, room to breathe and move, though not by much.

But it’s enough that Johnny can finally slide his hand down the back of Taeyong’s sweatpants. He’s not wearing underwear and his skin is hot to the touch, feverish and sensitive and Taeyong shivers as Johnny runs his fingers over his cheeks before spreading them enough he can press gently at Taeyong's hole. 

He’s wet, his pants damp and skin slick under Johnny’s fingers and he teases against the ring of muscle to the glorious sound of Taeyong letting out a wanton moan, letting his head fall back and leaving his throat completely exposed. 

Johnny’s dick is throbbing beneath the weight of Taeyong’s taut thighs, but as Johnny presses his lips against the soft skin of Taeyong’s neck his own cock may as well not matter the way Taeyong’s satisfied little noises make him feel. 

He can taste the thin sheen of sweat on Taeyong's feverish skin as he mouths along the curve of Taeyong’s throat and collarbones, still gently teasing Taeyong’s hole.

“I want you in me, Johnny," Taeyong moans, grinding his hips down impatiently. "I want your thick fingers to open me up so well i can take all of your cock. I want all of your big cock, Johnny. It’s so pretty and I want it, can you do that?” Taeyong asks, gripping Johnny’s head between both hands so that all Johnny can see is Taeyong. The flush of Taeyong’s cheeks and the glaze in his eyes. 

“I’ll be so good, Taeyong,” he says pressing into Taeyong’s hole just like he wants. 

“I’ll give you all my big cock, I promise.”

Johnny’s never fucked with suppressants before. He’s never had to fight against the arousal; it’s always been so potent before. His ruts, the two separate heats he’s been through with Ten. There’s been an urgency he doesn’t feel now. 

All he wants is Taeyong, and he  _ has  _ him. He has his lap full of him, and whatever Taeyong wants Johnny is going to give him.

“I knew you could. I knew it,” Taeyong praises, his hands in Johnny’s hair as he fingers him open, two fingers disappearing inside him as he slowly stretches Taeyong out. Johnny knows when he’s doing a good job because Taeyong tells him. He pulls Johnny’s hair and gasps into the curve of his throat and his fingernails leave marks in Johnny’s back. 

He knows then he’s doing a good job because Taeyong  _ tells him _ .

He takes Johnny’s fingers so prettily, too. He whines and keens and presses down against them as Johnny stretches him, fucking himself open. 

He gets wetter the longer Johnny works, the glide making it easier and faster now that Johnny’s not afraid of hurting him. 

Not that Taeyong seems to care, urging Johnny on with his cries and moans as Johnny finds his prostate and makes the omega cry out. 

He grinds down on as Johnny crooks his fingers just so, and lets out a low pitched keen that makes Johnny feel like he could come, completely untouched. 

“More, I want more, Johnny. I want your cock. I want you knot. God, I want all of it."

Taeyong's cock is hot where it's pressed against Johnnys abdomen and where Taeyong has shirked down the front of his sweatpants to grip himself . It's red and leaking precum and it makes Johnny's mouth water. 

He wants it in his mouth but Taeyong wants his cock first and Johnny is happy to give it to him.

If he's good then maybe Taeyong will let him. 

Taeyong pulls Johnny into a filthy mouthed kiss then, and Johnny can feel the moment the omegas orgasm builds, as Taeyong pants, body tensing before he comes. 

He lets his head fall back as he goes lax, his little cock spurting cum up the front of Johnnys black security uniform and it's so incredibly hot Johnny almost comes in his pants. 

Johnny slumps back against his seat and tries to breath as Taeyong relaxes in his hold. 

"I should get you inside," he says after a moment and Taeyong smiles. 

"I'm very impatient," he agrees and Johnny laughs. 

"You'll have to get off me first," he points out and Taeyong whines, high and dramatic but does as he's told, climbing off Johnny's lap with marginally less flair than how he climbed into it. 

Johnny feels cold without Taeyong close and he wills his legs to hold himself up as he awkwardly opens the door to his car and climbs out. He stumbles as he stands up and winks at Taeyong through the windshield as he rights himself and walks around the other side to open the door. 

Taeyong looks wrecked in the brighter lighting of the underground carpark and Johnny feels a vicious sweep of pride at having caused someone so pretty to look so obscene. His hair is sweat slick again, lips red and swollen, glossy with spit and there is cum smeared over his clothes. 

"Come on, baby," he murmurs and kneels low enough that Taeyong can wrap his arms around Johnny's neck. He preens at the happy sound Taeyong makes as he stands up, Taeyong wrapped around his back like a little koala. 

"My big alpha is so good to me, you're so good for your omega, Johnny," Taeyong murmurs into Johnny's ear, voice low and a little hoarse and Johnny groans again. This might very well be his last job whether Yuta fires him or not, because  _ Taeyong _ is going to kill him. 

He plays with Johnny's hair as they walk, carelessly draping himself over Johnny's shoulder and teasingly kissing at the back of his neck. 

He's so hard it almost hurts, the friction of his underwear is killing him. But with Taeyong's scent wrapped around him, with the weight of his body pressed up against him his arousal is a merrily burning thing. He could fuck for hours and the promise of Taeyongs tight heat has him biting his lip. 

The ride up to Taeyongs floor is torturous and the feeling of victory is thrilling as Taeyong murmurs the code to his door into his ear, nipping gently at the lobe with his teeth and he lets out an involuntary moan. 

Taeyong giggles.

"My pretty alpha, you're so good, carrying me all the way up here," he praises, toying with Johnny's hair again at the nape of his neck.

Johnny grins and leans into it as he takes Taeyong through to his bedroom. 

It's clear that he's been dealing with his oncoming heat by the state of his bed. 

There are more pillows than Johnny thinks he's ever seen forming a curling nest, his sheets tangled around them.

There is a discarded bottle of lube on the night stand and his bedside drawer is open revealing a mixed assortment of toys. 

Johnny's mouth waters at the sight but Taeyong is impatient and he draws his focus back to the omega, setting him down on the bed. 

He peers up at Johnny like he's sizing him up and Johnny feels a flush of embarrassment at being scrutinized. 

But Taeyong's eyes are dark and he bites his lip prettily before he reaches out to tug at the front of Johnny’s uniform. A uniform smeared in Taeyongs cum. 

"I need you to take this off, I need to see my handsome alpha," Taeyong says, fake coy and the thrill that runs through him is enough that he almost tears the buttons in his rush to take off his shirt. 

Taeyong makes a pleased little sound as Johnny stands in front of him and tugs at his belt. 

"These too. I want to see your pretty cock. I want to see how nice it is. I want to see how big your knot is, how full you can make me."

Johnny moans as he unbuckles his belt and shoves haphazardly at his trousers. 

The happy sound Taeyong makes as his cock springs free makes Johnny preen. 

"It's so lovely, I've been dreaming about your cock, Johnny. It's the only cock I want," Taeyong says. "And your knot is so big. I can't wait until you fill me up with it. I'm going to be so full. Can you do that for me?"

"Yes," Johnny croaks and Taeyong grins.

"Good, you're such a good alpha, Johnny. I knew you would be. It's why I picked you." 

He takes Johnny's cock up then and before Johnny can comprehend what's about to happen he licks up the long length of it and he shudders, letting out a deep moan. 

"Taeyong, Taeyong please," he says and Taeyong looks up at him through his eyelashes, sweetly, as he takes him in his mouth.

The heat is  _ amazing _ and Johnny's nerves all buzz with the desire to come but he has a job to do and now that his body recognises an omega I heat only one thing is going to satisfy either of them.

Not that Taeyong isn't willing to try.

Taeyong sucks him deep, cheeks hollowing before pulling back. He swirls his tongue over the head of Johnny's cock and then pulls back, letting go with an obscene pop. 

He smiles, bright and blazing. 

"It's just as nice as I thought it would be. Can you show me how good it is? Can you fuck me, Johnny?"

"Yes, god  _ yes _ ," he says and Taeyong laughs, sitting back and pulling his sweatshirt off slowly enough to tease. 

"Come and help me then, I need my alpha."

He motions to his pants and Johnny kneels down and Taeyong lifts his hips and Johnny obeys, pulling his sweats down and tossing them aside. 

Taeyong's cock is half hard again as he spreads his legs wide enough that Johnny can fit between them. 

Johnny eyes the lube sitting on the night stand and reaches for it. 

Taeyong coos appreciatively as Johnny uncaps the bottle.

"I don't want to hurt you," he says and Taeyong caresses his cheek. 

"You're such a good alpha. You even fingered me so nicely, Johnny, I'm all loose and ready. My hole wants your knot so  _ bad _ ."

Johnny moans and nods as he pours out a generous amount. Taeyong might be in heat but his suppressants are still working that he's coherent this far in and Johnny really doesn't want to hurt him by pushing too hard if he's not wet enough or loose enough. 

The sound Taeyong makes as Johnny smears lube over his hole is obscene, it's raised and puffy from his earlier work and sensitive too, given the sounds Taeyong makes. He takes Johnny's fingers easily and he groans as he watches them disappear inside Taeyongs ass, biting his lip to stop from touching himself. 

The omega moans and lifts his hips up even further as Johnny stretches him. 

He's still loose and growing impatient as he gives Johnny's hair a temperamental tug. 

"I want your cock, Johnny. Your omega wants your pretty dick," he whines and Johnny smiles. 

"Okay, I'm sorry," he hums taking up the lube again and this time smearing it over his own cock. 

He lines himself up and presses the head of his dick against Taeyong's hole, watching as he takes him in, his muscles stretching around Johnny's sheer girth. 

Taeyong whines again, grabbing at Johnny anywhere he can reach as he pushes in slowly, letting Taeyong adjust.

Taeyong only whines, gasping and moaning for him to move faster, to give him  _ more _ , but Johnny is caught up in watching Taeyong's body take him in. His body is flushed and his lips are bruised red where he keeps biting them and Johnny can't fight the urge to lean down and kiss then, swallowing Taeyong's mewls as he slowly pushes himself as far as Taeyong's body will allow. 

"Oh fuck, oh  _ fuck _ ," Taeyong gasps, blindly clutching at any part of Johnny he can.

Pride swells inside Johnny's chest that his omega feels so good just warming his cock. How good he'll feel on his knot. 

"Please, Johnny, oh my  _ god _ -" Taeyong moans and Johnny pulls out slowly before pushing back in with more force, more drive. The sound Taeyong makes is guttural and the immeasurable heat of Taeyongs body makes Johnny's knot start to build. The pressure of finally being inside Taeyong enough to make Johnny feel almost light headed as he starts to move, pulling back to push deeper with each thrust, his hips smacking against Taeyong's ass as he bottoms out; the thick swell of his knot the only thing left between them.

Taeyong is taking him so well, pushing down with every drive of Johnny's hips. 

The air is thick with Taeyong's scent, the smell of his heat and sex and Johnny feels alive with it. Taeyongs body is hot to the touch, feverish and flushed, skin slick with sweat and Johnny licks a long line up his chest, chasing the pleased hum Taeyong makes. 

"More, more Johnny," Taeyong stutters and he lifts Taeyong's hips up, thumbs pressing deep into the hollows of his hip bones and feels Taeyong's shuttered cry in his chest as he drives in deep and hard, fucking him faster. The glide is sweet now, Taeyong's body clenching around him as if to keep him there and the feeling is  _ impossible _ . 

"I want your knot, alpha,  _ Johnny _ \- god I want your knot." He whines, nails digging into Johnny's shoulder as he picks up the pace. 

His knot is building quickly now that he has Taeyong right where he belongs. Taeyong's heat pheromones fighting through the marvels of modern suppressants. Taeyongs little cock is hard again too, smearing precum all over his abdomen and Johnny hoists them up so he has a better angle. 

The noise Taeyong makes as he spits in his hand and starts pumping the omegas dick makes Johnny feel desperate and victorious all at once. 

He cups his balls and squeezes tight at the base of Taeyongs dick. 

The omega cries out and Johnny grinds deep, deep enough that Taeyong shudders and whimpers and he can feel the pressure of his knot forming between them.

"Do you want it, baby? Can I give you my knot?"

"Yes, fuck  _ yes _ ," Taeyong swears only for his voice to break into another whine as Johnny slowly pushes forward as much as he can. 

He can feel Taeyongs rim stretching to accommodate his knot and the moment he feels it give he smothers his cry in Taeyong’s skin. 

They both fall still for a moment as they adjust, Taeyong breathing hard with his hands in Johnny's sweat soaked hair as Johnny kisses against his thrumming pulse point. He makes a noise low in his throat as Johnny braces himself again and starts grinding his hips in steady purposeful thrusts. 

With his knot firmly inside Taeyong there's no real movement left but the pressure of grinding his hips forward is enough to push his cock firmly against Taeyong's prostate and the omega lets out a blissed out cry that Johnny pulls out of him again and again as he presses himself forward enough. It doesnt take much before Taeyong is crying out and his cock spurts a second time, shooting all the way up Taeyong's chest and Johnny leans down and licks it up without thinking, savouring the taste of it as Taeyong's body shudders around him and that’s all it takes. 

Taeyong is twitching, hypersensitive as Johnny tries to keep his balance, his knees weak as his own orgasm builds and builds and then  _ hits _ , hard. He jerkily grinds his hips forward as his brain buzzes and whites out and then he can only feel Taeyong gripping at his shoulders as he rides through Johnny coming inside him. 

"God, I'm so full, Johnny, I'm so full. I feel so good, oh fuck, you're getting the biggest raise I can find. Oh my  _ god _ ." Taeyong babbles and Johnny smiles, gently turning them so he can lie on his side, Taeyong between his thighs, as they wait for his knot to go down.

"I can feel you in my goddamn throat, Johnny," Taeyong says, laughing breathily and Johnny grins.

"Did I do a good job, then?"

"The best, my perfect alpha, it's like you were made for me. Just for me," Taeyong praises and Johnny preens, happily tucking his chin over Taeyong's head. He likes the way this feels. 

He knew he would, it's why giving in was always going to be so dangerous. 

Still, he hasn't felt the consequences yet. 

He's still quite  _ literally  _ attached to the omega who has him wrapped around his finger.

"I like being yours," he says without much thought and Taeyong smiles. 

"Good, because I like being yours too," he says and Johnny's heart skips a beat.

Johnny knows the Taeyong on stage is very different to the young man he knows backstage. 

It turns out even that Taeyong can still surprise him.

"My pretty alpha.” 

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> You can find me here  
> [@CaptainJacq](https://mobile.twitter.com/CaptainJacq)
> 
> And my cc
> 
> [Curious Cat ](https://curiouscat.me/captainjacq)


End file.
